The present invention relates to a device for accommodating an electric motor, in particular an air conditioner motor or blower motor.
Blower motors for heating and air conditioner blower systems that are used in vehicles, for instance, are as a rule decoupled vibrationally from the vehicle via an accommodating housing, to reduce the transmission of structure-borne sound from the motor or the blower unit to the vehicle body and thus into the vehicle interior.
Present methods for securing such motors for instance comprise inserting the motor into a plastic accommodating housing or metal housing, on which a flange for connecting the accommodating device to an air conditioning system or for fastening it to the body of a motor vehicle, for instance.
From U.S. Pat. No. 6,448,678 B1, a blower motor with an associated accommodating device is known in which, between the blower motor and the accommodating device, a plurality of decoupling elements distributed over the circumference of the motor are located, which come into contact between the pole housing of the electric motor and the inner wall of the accommodating housing, when the electric motor has been inserted into the accommodating housing, and thus damp the motor vibrationally relative to the accommodating housing.
It is thus also known for instance to provide electrical connecting means or also triggering means for controlling and regulating the blower motor to be secured to the flange that serves to secure an accommodating housing to the parts of a heating and air conditioning system that are connected to the vehicle body. Moreover, components of a control and regulating unit for triggering or regulating the blower motor can also be secured to this flange.